Kyoto: Show A Visitor Round The Village 3/27/15
Show A Visitor Round The Village Kyoto had woken up very early, in order to get a head start on his mission. The boy rose from his bed as he quickly made his way to the office. Looking at the board as he pulled a sheet off the board, the mission read “Show A Visitor Round The Village.” Kyoto said under his breathe “ That shouldn’t be too hard…” The boy looked at the instructions on sheet of paper as he folded the paper, placed it in his pocket, and began walking towards the ramen shop, where he would meet up with the visitor. Kyoto enjoyed the walk, both his hands in his pockets as he took in his environment. Continuing to walk as he pulled out a book, he began reading it, still walking, Kyoto was getting so interested in the book that he wasn’t even paying attention to we’re he was going. Bumping into someone Kyoto placed the book in his ninja pouch. When he was just about there he pulled his hoodie over his head, so that his head would get soaked like it usually does. When he finally arrived he realized that the visitor was already their, standing outside of the shop both Kyoto and the visitor introduced themselves to each other. Kyoto told him that the ramen shop would be where they would be having lunch at. And after this the tour around the village began. Fist Kyoto began showing the falls, the visitor was completely amazed. His eyes filled with excitement, Kyoto smiled for he had made a first impression the visitor. Next Kyoto showed the visitor to the gambling place, the visitor was very amazed with how it looked. And liked how it was so many people in there, the visitor had seemed very happy and looked like he was enjoying his village at Amegakure, or better yet the Village Hidden In Rain. And lastly before Kyoto was getting ready to bring up lunch. He showed the visitor the lounge, the place d was packed with people, and seemed very lively, the visitor was very interested and after showing him around to a few places Kyoto decided that it was about to too have lunch. Kyoto began to walk towards the ramen shop with the man, while on their walk their the visitor as about all sorts of question, such as what is the Kage like, what’s the population, all sorts of stuff. When they finally arrived to the ramen shop, they both sat down and ordered some ramen. As usual Kyoto ate his food very fast, the man was amazed at how gust he gulped down the ramen. The visitor even got Kyoto into a food eating contest. The contest was intense and the prize was a free meal on the house. Kyoto ate and ate and won the contest. Both the visitor and Kyoto grinned over his victory as they left the ramen shop. They then walked over to the book store as they checked out the cool new books that had just arrived in the village that day. Kyoto looking at books such as bloody and gore, for he was into that type of stuff, while the visitor seemed to have quiet an interest in literature books. The two both began to pull out their wallets, paying for their books as they showed to each other what they bought. The visitor had seemed quiet interested in what Kyoto had bought, the same went for Kyoto. Both standing up right infront of the book store as they read each other books. Kyoto saw a man behind the visitor, suspicious of him, but the man quickly turned, Kyoto went back into reading that book. It was then when the thief stole the visitors wallet, the visitor did not notice what so ever until, he touched his pouch to put the book in not filling his wallet in there. It was then when he knew someone had stolen his wallet, immediately after this a man began to run, Kyoto began to chase the man. Running after the man, the man seem to have great stamina and speed. In the middle of the village the to began to fight. Both exchanging blows to each other, the visitor on the sidelines as he sat and watched. They then followed the battle with an exchange of kicks, both jumping back as the thief pulled out a knife attached with a paper bomb. Throwing it towards Kyoto he ducked, a building that was about 25 feet away from him exploded, not harming him. He then pulled out another kunai with a explosive tag attached to it this time he ran towards Kyoto, jumping in the air and launched it, Kyoto caught I and before it could explode he took the tag off and smacked stomache, due to him jumping in the air at last second, the man eyes widen, Kyoto fell to the ground as he watched the man body explode by his own weapon. The mans body parts and blood flew in mid air, majority of it fell on the face of the visitor, is eyes in horror as he fainted. When he woke up his head was on Kyoto lap, sitting on him, the visitor thanked him, for getting the thief, when the visitor had fully awakened Kyoto returned his wallet to him. After Kyoto had gotten the visitors wallet back he took him to their final destination, the training ground. Sitting on the bench, they chatted as the visitor said how he enjoyed his time in Amegakure, and that he would like to come back pretty soon, maybe even live there as a citizen of Amegakure. Both talked as they watched as some people trained there. When Kyoto and the visitor ha gotten done with their conversation Kyoto told the man that he had really enjoyed his time showing him around, after telling him this Kyoto made his way to the office. Walking as he pulled out his clock, placing it back in. He began to whistle in order to pass time, as he observed his surroundings, kids playing in the dirt roads, most seeming to play a game of tag. When Kyoto had arrived at the office he turned in his slip and told them that the mission, was a success, and that he wouldn’t mind doing it again. After this he walked to his apartment, without going in he sat on the rooftop of his apartment, pulling out his journal and he jotted down what happened on the mission, and how he felt on the mission. Once he was done writing in his note book he placed it back in his pouch. He then popped his neck as he sat, and watched as the sun set, the sun looked so beautiful as the moon began to rise, for it was turning to night. When it did Kyoto went inside of his apartment, taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas, jumping in his bed as he got under the covers, immediately falling out. Results: Successfully showed the Visitor around the village, turned in the Mission to the office.